Birthdays of past and present
by invaderbutterfree
Summary: NO noraXkazuma. Maybe some friendship between them. It's Nora's sixteenth birthday and Kazuma has a suprise for him after he reflects back on Nora's seventh birthday. Rated T for minor swearing.


This is just a oneshot. NO noraXkazuma. There's minor friendship between them, if you could call it that. Heck there might even be brotherly stuff. This is for my best friend's who turned sixteen and seventeen last week and my other best pal who'll be turning eighteen this year. Happy birthday guys! Anyway, I don't own Nora:The last chronicles of devildom. All rights to respected owners. Enjoy.

Start.

It was a sunny day out and Kazuma was sitting on the picnic table he had placed in his yard. The class president was enjoying a rest in between looking for Dark liege soul stones and making Nora's life hell, as the demon would put it. Speaking of the demon, he was sitting under tree plotting his escape from the human world as he did sometimes. Today was different though. Kazuma knew it. For today was Nora's sixteenth birthday. How did Kazuma know this? He had had a previous experience with Cerberus before he had become his contract holder. It had happened two or three years ago. A time before the Dark liege had brought the time in the demon world up with the time in the human world. She had matched the times recently to avoid Kazuma accidentally calling her at night. Kazuma didn't care too much for her attitude toward beauty. However, she had provided an exclamation for how he had met Nora when he was twelve and the demon was younger and how he met him when he was fourteen and he was older. That had been an interesting day. Nora's seventh birthday. Kazuma would never admit this to the demon himself but, he had grown up quiet a bit from when they had officially first met. He almost smiled remembering that day.

(Flashback)

It was raining when Kazuma walked by the park. If it wasn't for the person moving, he wouldn't have seen them. Slowly, he stopped. The bushes shook for a moment before stopping too. Raising an eyebrow, Kazuma approached the bushes. They sneezed.

"Who's there?"Kazuma asked.

"Shush!"A semi squeaky voice hushed him "They'll find me!".

Without hesitation, Kazuma reached into the bushes and pulled out a child of about six or seven. He wore a tan coat and blue shorts and his white hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail with tufts sticking out of the sides like ears. He glared at Kazuma with a red and gold pair of eyes that looked to tough for someone his age.

"Who are you?"He asked him.

The child squirmed but, Kazuma held his hood tightly. The kid folded his arms.

"No one. Now let me go."He snapped.

"You have one nasty attitude."Kazuma glared back "Did no one teach you to respect your elders?".

"Your a kid too."The strange child said.

"Do your parents know your here?".

"I don't have parents."The child sounded a bit defeated.

Kazuma felt awkward and a bit sorry for the kid. Still, he couldn't just leave him out on the streets in the rain. He began to carry him toward the nearest orphanage.

"You must live at a home then? Do you live with a relative. I'm sure their worried about you."Kazuma didn't sound concerned, rather he sounded commanding.

"No I don't live with a relative."The kid snapped "Let me go! If I'm out in the open, Barik and Riven will find me and take me to Dark liege again!".

"You can play your imaginary games with your friends when we find your orphanage."Kazuma snapped "Now whats your name?".

"What's yours?"The kid countered.

"Kazuma."He said "Now tell me your name.".

"Put me down!"He was ignored "I don't want to go back to my compound yet! All I wanted for my birthday was to visit the human world.".

"It's your birthday?"Kazuma asked deciding to feign being nice.

Maybe that would get the information out of him.

"Yup!"The child grinned revealing fang like teeth "I'm seven.". He asked again.

"Your just like all the others. Being nice even though you don't really care."The kid said.

Kazuma hid his surprise that the kid saw through the plan.

"Tell me your name kid. Do you want me to help you find your home or not?".

"No way in hell am I going back there."The kid snapped.

Kazuma didn't hear him. He was to busy pushing the door to the orphanage open. He marched up to the lady behind the desk and asked

"Is this one of your children?".

"I don't recognize him. What's his name?"She asked.

They both stared at the child. He glared defiantly at Kazuma and the women.

"He won't say?".

The twelve year old nodded. He proceeded to pick the kid up and shake him. The lady looked on in horror as the albino haired child stammered

"F-Fine! I'll tell you! Stop shaking me. I'm going to be sick!".

Kazuma stopped and let the kid gain his bearings before he spoke again.

"Nora. Names Nora.".

The women behind the counter checked a register of children in the home.

"Sorry."She shook her head "No Nora's here.".

They excited the orphanage, Nora in a rather bad mood.

"Let me go!"He said "Please?".

"No.".

"Barik and Riven will find me out in the open!".

"Your imaginary friends aren't going to find you.".

"Their not imaginary! They work for the Dark Liege!".

"Are those code names for your friends?".

"I don't have any friends.".

"Because you play with imaginary ones.".

"Please!"Nora pleaded "If they find me, they'll take me back home. I just wanted to see the human world!".

"If I show you around town...will you go home?"Kazuma asked.

This Nora kid was becoming a pain in the ass. Nora's eyes lit up.

"Will you really show me the human world?"He asked.

"If you stop calling it the 'human world' and go home then yes.".

Nora jumped in joy as much as he could with Kazuma holding onto the hood of his coat. The two walked around when they found themselves downtown. Kazuma noticed Nora was curious about everything. Even the manikins in store windows and the mailboxes excited him. It was strange. Didn't his guardian ever let him go outside? They walked past stores and food shops before Nora spotted a pet shop. They entered and he raced around looking at all the animals. Finally, he stopped in front of a green dog with black ears and black fur marks going down it's face. It's eyes were wide as it gazed up at him. Nora smiled at it. The dog smiled back and stuck it's tongue out of the corner of it's mouth. Nora waved at the dog and moved on to look at the next cage. A Chihuahua with a scar on it's face, brown fur and a ragged ear stared at him with big blank eyes. Kazuma observed how it stared at them and pulled him away. There was something wrong with that dog... After they excited that store they found themselves at a salon. Nora insisted they enter upon smelling the good scent from outside. Inside he realized the smell was hairspray and lotion hidden behind perfume. The boy found that although the scents were good, they reminded him of old ugly. He wandered over to a self jam packed with different colored hair and skin products.

"What's this 'try me'?"He asked.

"That lotions been set out for people to try. Go ahead."Kazuma said.

At first he opposed the idea of dragging the brat around but, now it intrigued him. This kid acted as if he had never seen a store before much less walked into a town full of them. He wondered who he was and why he was reluctant to go home. They left the store, Nora covered in different lotions and smelling quiet strange. He sneezed and Kazuma held in a laugh. It was strange. The though that he would laugh at something like this. Could it be...he wasn't intrigued? Was he doing this because it was fun? The rain had cleared up slightly so poor Nora hadn't a way to wash the lotions off. So he was quiet embarrassed when they explored a grocery store and people asked one and other what the smell was. He thanked his lucky stars he was covered in a good smell. A store worker was giving out samples when they passed by.

"Hello boys. Care to sample our newest product. We'll be selling Oreo cookies soon."The nice worker smiled as she handed each boy a small glass of milk and a cookie.

"Thank you mam."Kazuma gave a quick bow and Nora nodded.

The cookie was already stuffed in his mouth.

"Thanks.".

She smiled as they continued on their way. When Nora had finished his cookie he looked up at Kazuma, eyes wide.

"This is what human food tastes like?"He asked in amazement "It's like I died and went to heaven.".

He then laughed confusing Kazuma. The sun was setting when they excited. Nora, being only seven, was worn out from walking around all day but didn't want to show it. They passed by the bakery.

"Come here."Kazuma pulled him inside.

Sweet scents assaulted Nora's nose as he entered. He was to tired to care. He didn't notice when Kazuma set him in a chair and left for a moment.

"Wake up!"Kazuma snapped as Nora jumped "Here.".

Nora's eyes grew wide. In front of him at a big slice of cake sat in front of him complete with a candle on top. His eyes teared up but he hid the tears of joy and looked at Kazuma. Kazuma felt a an exclaimed sense of happiness at the admiring and joy filled look on the child'' face.

"Blow out the candle before it melts!"Kazuma said.

Nora blew out the candle before he jumped off his chair and ran over to the older kid, hugging him.

"Thank you."He said.

He had been surprised when Kazuma had gave him cake. He never knew there could be someone who cared enough about him to do this for him. It made him happy that he had a friend like Kazuma.

"Yeah...Your welcome kid."He said.

Nora released him and jumped back on the chair. He took the fork that came with the plate and sliced the square piece down the middle.

"Here."He nudged the piece over to his new friend with the fork before he handed it to him. He picked up his piece and ate it with his bare hands. Kazuma accepted the offering before thanking him. The two sat in the dying light of the sun through the window and ate. Nora had fallen asleep after consuming the cake so Kazuma took care of the dishes. He was in the process of carrying Nora, still unconscious, homeward when a shadow fell over him.

"Hey!"The man said as he waved another over "I found him.".

The man who had called had fins on the side of his head. Kazuma thought he must have put on some sort of headband with those sticking off the sides. A second man came up to them. This one had strange antenna sticking off the sides of his head. Nora woke up to see Barik and Riven standing over him.

"Who are you guys?"Kazuma said "And how do you know this kid? Did you know he was wandering around alone in the rain? What kind of parents lets their six turned seven year old do that? You disgust me.".

"B-Barik!"Nora stuttered as he hid behind Kazuma.

After a moment he tried to run. The man with the fish fins, Barik stepped forward and grabbed him.

"Because of you I had to spend the whole day looking around this human realm with him. You made me miss a lot of fishing time Nora."The other man said in a flat angry tone.

"You fish more than you work Riven."Nora deadpanned.

"Your already in a lot of trouble. Don't push it kid."Riven said.

"Your not his parents are you?"Kazuma said "I'll take him and help him find his home.".

"Your a human right kid?"Barik asked "I'm shocked you could handle Dark liege's disobedient pup all day.".

"I'm not a dog!"Nora snapped.

Riven lost it and smacked Nora on the head. The kid rubbed his head and snarled at the man.

"That hurt!".

"Good.".

"Why do you keep saying human as if you aren't one?"Kazuma asked.

He knew he didn't want to leave a defenseless child with a couple of mad men.

"You don't know?"Riven asked.

"We're not human. We're demons."Barik said.

"I'm Cerberus!"Nora smirked.

Riven hit him again.

"Can it.".

Kazuma had heard of demons before but he if Nora hadn't mentioned these two weirdos all day and he hadn't met them, he wouldn't have believed in them.

"Well..."Barik said "We're going to go.".

"Wait!"Nora said as he kicked Riven and the surprised man let him go.

Nora ran and hugged Kazuma.

"Thank you for letting me explore the human world."He said.

It was seconds latter that Barik had grabbed him again and smacked him over the head.

"Stop that!"Nora complained.

"Then stop digging yourself deeper into trouble.".

Riven coughed as he covered a snicker.

"I'm not a dog!"Nora insisted.

"You'll be lucky if the Dark liege doesn't wipe this experience from your memory. She wouldn't want you to like it enough to come back.".

"No!"Nora said as they walked away leaving Kazuma behind.

He had had an interesting day. He turned around and walked home. It wouldn't be until he was fourteen that he would think about this again.

(End flashback)

Kazuma sighed as he thought of what this meant. He had been semi friends with his familiar spirit once even if Nora didn't remember. He looked over at the tree to see he was still sitting there, plotting. The teen walked inside and rummaged through the fridge for the bag he had picked up. Nora looked up as Kazuma approached.

"What the hell do you want?"He asked.

"Here.".

"Ha Ha very funny. What's this? A doggie bag from takeout earlier this week?".

"Open it."Kazuma said annoyed.

He didn't know why he was bothering. Nora opened the bag and went wide eyed. He reached in and pulled out a piece of cake sitting on a plate. It had a colorful sixteen candle on top.

"Happy birthday."Kazuma didn't sound happy at all.

He was smirking taking in his familiars shocked and suspicious expression.

"How the hell did you know it was my birthday? Did old ugly tell you?".

"No. A simple thank you would suffice."Kazuma said.

Seriously, why did he bother. Then he recalled seven year old Nora's face as he smiled in joy, happy someone cared enough to remember. Kazuma walked away leaving Nora stunned. Seconds latter. The demon was up racing toward him.

"Wait!"He said.

Kazuma turned. Nora had cut the slice down the middle and was holding the plate out.

"Thanks."He said.

Kazuma accepted the offering.

"Your welcome.".

The two sat under the tree and ate in silence. It wasn't awkward though. Latter that day, Nora took a nap in the tree. Kazuma sat on the picnic table enjoying the peaceful moment. Nora hadn't shown it, but he knew he appreciated the gesture. He sighed and closed his eyes too.

End.

Don't own Oreo's, Invader Zim or any trademarked items or characters in this oneshot. Happy birthday!

If it was confusing the reason why Nora was younger than Kazuma in the flash back was because the demon world time was faster that human world time until Kazuma and Nora entered the contract. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
